Juramento a las estrellas
by LiarLeth
Summary: [Song-fic SherbetxGrora] Reconocía la enfermiza obsesión que sentía por esa ángel. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de quien robaba sus pensamientos y, aún así, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose atraído por ella. Por más que lo intentase.


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Funamusea/Deep-sea Prisoner. Yo sólo he creado esta historia con el fin de entretener.

 _N/A: Antes de comenzar deseo aclarar que el fanfic tratará sobre una ship crack (SherbetxGrora). Si las pareja no es de su agrado les invito a dejar de leer c:_

 _También, como una aclaración aparte, el one-shot se desarrollará durante los tiempos de guerra._

 _Also, para los desentendidos, Sherbet es antepasado de Froze xd_

 _Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos..._

* * *

Pura, inigualablemente pura. El destello de misterio que desprendía tal existencia llegaba a cautivarle con tan sólo ver la silueta de aquella ángel: tan pequeña y delgada. Los sentimientos expresados en el mirar de la chica eran indescriptibles por igual; siempre existía un aura de melancolía e indiferencia en esos oscuros ojos. Profundos y negros luceros. Sin embargo, para él no expresaban maldad, todo lo contrario, eran como un par de inmaculadas piedras preciosas. Ella era capaz de hacerle sentir eso y mucho más.

La primera vez que tuvo el privilegio de presenciarla fue en el campo de batalla, y desde esa ocasión el pobre ángel quedó extasiado por la habilidad y gracia que desligaba la joven.

Él se reconocía a sí mismo como un ángel peculiar. Estaba consciente de su personalidad extravagante, que a veces llegaba a ser retorcida a niveles poco amigables. A pesar de su condición, solía llamar la atención de varias chicas en el ejército. Tampoco era de extrañar, pues el alado poseía una cabellera rubia, un par de iris azulados como el cielo, facciones bien definidas y una estatura y complexión más que favorables. Sherbet era el nombre de aquel ángel.

Sherbet podía admitir sin escrúpulos la obsesión que había comenzado a desarrollar por aquella desconocida —en ese entonces— para él. Un sentimiento inenarrable le atacaba siempre que trataba de acercarse a ella. Así que viéndose obligado por las circunstancias, y con cierto arrepentimiento, tomó la decisión de pedirle ayuda al líder de los ángeles: Wodahs.

Wodahs, al haber tomado el puesto tan joven, despertó muchas dudas por parte del pueblo, y cómo no, también de cierto sector de la aristocracia que tomaba un puesto importante dentro de la política del territorio santo, el cual era resguardado por la Diosa de su mundo.

A pesar de su arrepentimiento, el rubio se consideraba suertudo, pues tenía una relación 'cercana' con el controversial Ángel Jefe. Se podría decir que se trataba de una genuina amistad.

El de mirada azulada siempre recurría al de cabellera nívea cuando necesitaba algún sabio consejo, por el contrario, el ojiplata acudía al ángel de hebras doradas al sentirse sobrepasado con el estrés de su trabajo, buscando apoyo en alguien que no tuviera una idea equivocada de su persona. Así, fue como una amistad se afianzó de una manera particular entre ambos seres.

* * *

—Grora, Alela Grora —mencionó el jefe de los ángeles, con una voz mucho menos severa y preponderante de lo normal. Con Sherbet sentía suficiente confianza, así que se permitió ser un poco más blando—. Creo que es a quien te refieres. Pertenece al escuadrón Rechra. Por lo que me ha informado el líder de esa sección, ella es la más diestra con el arco y la flecha de esta generación; muy talentosa. Ni siquiera necesita tensar el arco para dar en su objetivo.

—Oh~ eso suena interesante, pero...—cuya información fue ignorada por el ojizarco casi por completo, pues este se hallaba buscando de otro tipo—¿No sabes algo más? Como si tiene novio, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué…? —Wodahs se quedó absorto un corto lapso de tiempo, inundado en el absurdo ejemplo de su compañero—. ¿Me ves cara de idiota? No voy andar preguntando cosas de ese calibre.

—¡Vamos, no seas _tan_ amargado!

Claro que el Ángel Jefe se enojó al escuchar tal comentario por parte del rubio, y cuando Sherbet notó este hecho, posó su dedo índice en el pronunciado ceño fruncido de quien era su superior, para así masajear la zona por una milésima de segundo y después empujar hacia atrás la cabeza del otro.

—Si sigues con esa cara de culo te pondrás lleno de arrugas, Ángel Jefe —mencionó el intrépido ángel rubio de la bufanda gris, en un intento de alivianar el ambiente—. Debes conservar tu belleza~

Llegando a colmar la paciencia del malhumorado jefe gracias a la gran sonrisa fanfarrona del rubio, el primero se levantó de su asiento en un movimiento rápido, con la intención de acercarse a su 'amigo' y darle un buen golpe en el rostro. Por suerte, el atrevido ángel de ojos azules se anticipó milagrosamente a las acciones del malintencionado, así comenzando a correr para no ser malherido.

—¡Alcánzame si puedes! —vociferó con alegría en sus palabras quien era perseguido.

Wodahs era alguien caracterizado por su santa mansedumbre, pero desgraciadamente, con su compañero de mirada pervertida perdía el juicio. Le hartaba esa actitud tan descuidada que tenía cuando no se le ameritaba. Aunque —irónicamente— también era algo que le agradaba de Sherbet, le daba algo de relajo a su insana vida.

* * *

Arco, flechas y varias dianas. Esos objetos eran los inminentes objetivos de una menuda ángel de cabellos grafitos y coletas bajas. Desde tempranas horas de la mañana, justo en lo que el alba teñía los cielos y las nubes, una pequeña ángel se había levantado para poder practicar y perfeccionar al mismo tiempo su puntería. Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de comer algo, una ducha rápida le era más que suficiente para despertar completamente.

Muchos ya le decían que no tenía por qué seguir practicando, que ya era lo suficientemente talentosa o habilidosa para ello. Pero Grora era avariciosa, cada vez deseaba mejorar más y más. Ella sabía muy bien que no podría alcanzar la perfección por más que lo deseara, pero al menos quería llegar a ser una experta.

Llevaba tantas horas practicando que incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo. Su cuerpo se encontraba agotado; sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. Cansada y todo pero era persistente con seguir su entrenamiento autónomo. Se suponía que ese día era uno libre, no tenía que salir a una misión ni al campo de batalla; podía flojear todo el día si quería, pero Grora prefirió levantarse y hacer algo productivo.

Sin que ella lo supiera alguien le espiaba a unos metros de su localización, detrás de un muro. La ángel era capaz de percibir una presencia, pero poca importancia le tomó a ese hecho, su objetivo —una de las cuantas dianas— le esperaba ansiosa. Con su vista nublada apuntó con su última flecha la diana más alta, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarla, se derrumbó en el suelo.

* * *

Sus párpados se abrieron con lentitud, y al llegar rayos de luz a sus oscuros iris, la pequeña ángel cubrió su vista con ayuda de su antebrazo. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz del lugar. Al tener una vista más clara del escenario donde estaba, se percató que estaba tendida sobre una camilla, y que había una ángel curandera a su lado.

—¿Estoy en la enfermería? —fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

—Así es. Está aquí porque se desmayó. Es peligroso que no se alimente antes de ir a entrenar, a señorita Grora —le respondió la enfermera; una ángel de largos cabellos rubios y mirada tranquila teñida por esmeraldas.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —en su pregunta la voz tuvo una entonación más infantil que de costumbre, además de que se encontraba articulando un puchero.

—Le hice un exámen de sangre, y sus niveles de azúcar estaban muy bajos cuando llegó.

Grora no quería admitirlo, pero le avergonzaba que le reprocharan algo así en su rostro. Desvío sus ojos al otro extremo de la habitación con pena, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con alguien más. Era un ángel alto y rubio que yacía cruzado de brazos; llevaba como uniforme un abrigo con matices grises y una larga bufanda del mismo color.

—¿Y tú qué?

—¿Yo? Fui el que te trajo hasta aquí. De nada~ —fue esa la primera ocasión que la peligris pudo ver los iris de ese extraño; un intenso azul se adueñaba de aquel par de ojos—. Tienes suerte, era el único pasando por ese lugar cuando te desmayaste.

—Un momento, ¿Tú eras el que me espiaba? —volviendo en sí, cuestionó las intenciones del otro.

—¿Qué? No tengo idea de lo que hablas, querida —mintió él, y no tuvo intenciones de disimularlo.

Ante esa respuesta tan descarada, la peligris le dedicó una mirada fulminante al alado de mirada pervertida. La enfermera, queriendo evitar conflictos en su zona de trabajo, decidió actuar primero.

—Señor. Será mejor que se retire, hay que dejar que la señorita Grora descanse.

—Cierto, cierto~

Antes de que el desconocido se alejara más de ella, Grora alcanzó a agarrar la parte baja de la bufanda del rubio.

—¿Tú nombre? —interrogó la de coletas bajas, alzando una ceja al contrario.

—Sólo Sherbet para ti, pequeña —dijo él, mientras le giñaba un ojo y levantaba las camisuras de sus labios levemente para mostrarle una caballerosa sonrisa.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le brindó el extraño rubio a la arquera antes de salir de la enfermería, pero eso no significaba que no volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

Desde el incidente que involucró al singular par de ángeles, el ángel de nombre Sherbet se dedicó a vigilar a la alada de cabellos grafito cuando ésta se quería dedicar a entrenar. Cada vez que lo hacía traía consigo agua y pan para la arquera, temiendo que la chica hubiera hecho caso omiso a las indicaciones de la enfermera.

Sin el permiso de Grora, Sherbet iba a verle. Se sentaba a esperarla hasta que llegaba el momento en que se cansaba y decidía tomar un descanso, ahí era donde el ojizarco entraba en acción; se acercaba a la azabache para ofrecerle bebestible y alimento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para mirarme mientras practico —la arquera se mantuvo alejado de él con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

—Jo, qué mala. Vine porque estaba preocupado —decía el no bienvenido al ofrecerle una botella con agua helada en su interior—. Un "gracias" no estaría de más.

—...Gracias —Grora se sintió obligada a agradecerle. Después de todo tenía razón, desde el primer encuentro de ambos ella no había tenido la ocurrencia de haber demostrado gratitud a su "salvador".

Ambos se sentaron en el césped, sin cruzar miradas ni palabras.

—Te exiges demasiado, Alela. Ya eres buena, ¿Para qué seguir insistiendo? —soltó de la nada el atrevido ángel, quebrantando la tranquilidad de la escena.

Grora le dedicó un largo suspiro antes de responder.

—Eso es tener un pensamiento mediocre. Una persona siempre debe buscar perfeccionar o mejorar su técnica en lo que destaca. No es tratar de pasar a llevar al resto, es sólo que…

—Sí, ya entendí. No tienes por qué seguir con tu sermón —le interrumpió con desgano.

—El punto es ese: seguiré practicando hasta alcanzar el nivel deseado.

—Tú ideología está bastante bien definida.

—Supongo que así es. Mi abuela siempre me inculcó ese tipo de pensamientos. Realmente, ella fue la única que me enseñó a vivir, en resumen —sin tomarle mucha importancia al tema de conversación, la más baja hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de agua.

—Así que tu abuela te crio, ¿o me equivoco?

—No. Ella fue la única que se encargó de mí.

—¿Y tus padres?

—Según mi abuela, siempre trabajaban y eso. Pero yo nunca le creí. Ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de esas personas.

—Ya veo… ó sea que nunca los extrañaste.

—Exactamente. Con mi abuelita era suficiente.

—¿Y qué tal está ella ahora?

—Muerta.

—Ah… —la frialdad de la ángel le aturdía, debía admitir.

El ángel de la bufanda gris simplemente no supo cómo responder a ello, ni siquiera sabía si lo correcto era disculparse por la imprudencia de haber sido tan entrometido. A pesar de todo, a su cabeza logró llegar una sola frase.

—De seguro ahora está descansando en paz, así que no te desanimes, Pulga —sus palabras de consolación fueron un intento de acercarse a la ángel peligris; no dudó en apoyar su mano en el hombro de ella.

—¿P-pulga? —se alejó con tímidos pasos al escuchar el sobrenombre.

—¡Pues claro! Eres como una pulga —decía con dicha, al tiempo que tocaba la punta de la nariz de una confundida Grora—, pequeña y saltarina~

—Ugh, no me vuelvas a llamar así, por favor —dijo ella antes de hacer una mueca de disgusto.

—Como tú digas, Pulga.

Hastiada de su desagradable acompañante, la de coletas se levantó y emprendió su salida del lugar. No le importaba dónde, sólo deseaba estar lejos de Sherbet.

—¡Oye! No te vayas~ —le llamaba desde unos metros atrás, siguiéndole.

La alada se dio media vuelta para encarar a la persona de la cual trataba de alejarse, fingiendo molestia.

—¿Por qué persistes tanto en estar conmigo? A este paso voy a comenzar a creer que estás interesado en mí...

—¿Qué dices? Yo no me meto con planicies —usó como pretexto—, menos con pulguitas —y por último le brindó una divertida mirada.

—¡Aaagh, ya verás! —exclamó, lanzándole la botella de agua, la cual Sherbet esquivó sin problema alguno.

—Ups~

Al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio ya era perseguido por la azabache por todo el lugar. El resto de reclutas se limitaban a observar desde la lejanía el extraño espectáculo.

Parecía que cualquier encuentro entre ese par siempre terminaba así: Grora persiguiendo a Sherbet gracias a sus incautas palabras.

* * *

El oscuro velo de la noche se había cernido sobre el territorio de la diosa blanca, escoltado junto a una característica brisa invernal. El momento para la hora de dormir ya era provista por muchos, excepto para un par de ángeles.

Aquella noche se suponía que debía comenzar la temible "Nevisca Invernal", pero todavía no se veía indicios de que fuese a ocurrir algo. Aún así, las precavidas autorizaciones avisaron a la población que lo mejor por esa noche era resguardarse. Sin embargo, un rubio y una peligris pasaron por alto la advertencia y prefirieron salir a jugar con la nieve que había cesado de caer hace unos instantes.

Sherbet y Grora, aprovechando sus pocos tiempos libres como soldados de Lady Etihw, salían a escondidas para ser capaces de disfrutar unos pequeños ratos a solas. Sus salidas eran sencillas pero a la vez muy entretenidas; jugaban y se contaban anécdotas que consideraban lo bastante interesantes como para que valieran la pena ser escuchadas por el contrario. Para poder hacer de las suyas de manera más amena, siempre se iban a relajar a una pampa no tan lejana del Castillo Blanco.

Luego de un lapso de tiempo de jugarretas algo infantiles para gente de su estatus, se dejaron caer al pastizal, uno al lado del otro.

Esa noche era particularmente oscura, por ende, el cielo se hallaba pintado por una infinidad de estrellas. Titilaban las diminutas luces a la distancia, otorgándole un paisaje más que disfrutable a la pareja de ángeles.

El silencio entre ellos se mantuvo sepulcral. Lo único que lograba escucharse eran las agitadas respiraciones; producto de las anteriores jugarretas, dignas de un infante. El primero que se atrevió a quebrantar con el incómodo silencio fue, como siempre: Sherbet.

—Bonita noche ¿no crees, Pulga? —dijo, dedicándole una galante sonrisa a la chica que le acompañaba.

Ella, con simpleza, dejó escapar una adorable y pequeña carcajada, la cual trató de ocultar con una de sus manos; gesto que le pareció al rubio dulce en demasía. Tal sentimiento aflorado prefirió guardarlo por esa ocasión, pues sabía que haría enojar a su adorada ángel de cabellos grafito.

—Acabo de confirmar que no piensas antes de hablar. Me impresionas, pensé que tenías algo más de cerebro.

—¡Hey! Soy rubio, pero no tonto~

—Claro, como digas —respondió Grora, con un sarcasmo irreconocible para el crédulo rubio, el cual quedó satisfecho por la respuesta.

Volvió a insertarse un profundo silencio. Grora deseaba contarle algo interesante de su vida a Sherbet, pero a esas alturas, creía haberle contado todo. Desde sus temores hasta sus mayores anhelos. La confianza entre los dos ángeles se había acrecentado rápidamente en muy poco tiempo. Entre ellos ya estaban conscientes de todo lo que le acontecía al otro.

Como si estuviesen conectados, ambos recordaban que al día siguiente tendrían que partir al campo de batalla nuevamente. Esa era la principal razón de su apresurada salida. Sin embargo, seguían sentía hallar algún tema de conversación que no hayan tratado con anterioridad.

Y entonces, a la mente de la joven, llegó un recuerdo de su infancia, justo cuando se detuvo a contemplar las estrellas.

—Cuando era pequeña —comenzó ella, con algo de timidez, todavía manteniendo su mirada sobre el estrellado cielo—… mi abuela me decía que cuando una persona buena fallecía, se convertía en una estrella. Y desde arriba observaba y protegía a su familia…

Sin que Grora se lo esperase, su compañero comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

—¿Por qué ríes, idiota? —incredulamente preguntó la fémina angelical.

—P-porque...—intentaba responder el rubio entre sus risas— suena ridículo.

—¿Ridículo? —la voz de la joven sonaba como una mezcla de desilusión y tristeza. Estaba confundida.

—Los muertos no van a ninguna parte, Grora. Y sus almas tampoco. Sólo mueren y ahí termina todo, ¿entiendes?

—No es cierto…

—Eres muy ingenua, mi querida Pulga~ —en un intento de distraer a la ángel de ese tema de conversación, el más alto quiso tomar entre sus dedos uno de los mechones del cabellera de la chica, pera ésta corrió la mano del susodicho con ayuda de un golpe—. ¡Oye!

Hubo un leve silencio, el cual fue roto por primera vez por la menuda ángel.

—Eres un insensible. Al menos podrías dignarte a respetar las creencias de mi familia y también las mías.

Con mucha rabia en su actuar, Grora se levantó y dio media vuelta, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección al castillo, sin la compañía de Sherbet. Paso firme y unos ojos manchados por el enojo y la decepción eran lo que más se hacía notar. Sherbet trató de retenerla por uno de sus hombros, pero ella se zafó del agarre con un solo movimiento, uno brusco.

—¡Grora, espera!

El rubio trató de seguirle el paso a la mencionada, pero le fue imposible, ella era más rápida.

* * *

Era el día, en el cual tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo contra el bando enemigo; en el sucio campo de batalla, uno manchado de sangre. Había rumores entre los cadetes de más bajo rango, se decía que ese iba a ser el combate decisivo. Que tendrían que dar todo lo mejor de cada uno para procurar sobrevivir. Lo de cada día quizás, pero hasta el ambiente se percibía de otra forma. El Ángel Jefe sabía mejor que nadie que aquellos rumores eran verídicos, no obstante, la autoridad angelical no iba a oficializar nada. No deseaba alborotar a las masas.

Y por un lado se encontraba Sherbet, pensando todavía cómo acercarse a su querida ángel para poder disculparse de su descortesía del día anterior. Entretanto meditaba esto, observaba atento como la nieve caía a sus pies. Después de todo, no hubo ninguna "Nevisca Invernal", sólo nieve común y corriente.

—¿Todavía no te disculpas con ella? —la pregunta de una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos: era Wodahs. Él ya estaba al tanto de la situación que había transcurrido el día anterior entre Sherbet y Grora.

—Descuida~ me disculparé cuando regresemos.

—¿Y qué tal si ella... no regresa? —con oscura dicción habló su superior, expectante por una respuesta.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —la mirada azulada del rubio se endureció, mostrando una seriedad que sería de admirar en alguien como él.

—Sherbet, vamos al _maldito_ campo de batalla _._ No se sabe si alguno de los dos volverá con vida; quizás ninguno lo haga…

—Eres muy dramático, Ángel Jefe. Soy muy fuerte~

El peliplateado solo negó con la cabeza—No deberías estar tan confiado.

El jefe de los ángeles, con su lanza en mano, decidió otorgar un discurso antes de confrontar el desastre que se les avecinaba. Se posicionó delante de masa de gente, mostrando la posición que tomaba y por qué lo hacía. Caminó, haciendo grandes óvalos frente a los demás soldados, mantenimiento cierta distancia; todo con el objetivo de hacer que la gentuza guardara silencio, y así pudiera hablar. Cuando hubo un absoluto silencio, el ojiplata prosiguió:

—ESCUCHEN, TODO AQUEL RUMOR ESCUCHADO DEBE SER IGNORADO POR COMPLETO. HOY SU RESPONSABILIDAD RECAE EXCLUSIVAMENTE EN DARLE GLORIA Y VICTORIA A SU DIOSA: LADY ETIHW. ¿ENTENDIERON?

Con firme dicción ordenó el Ángel jefe, y los demás no tardaron en responderle.

—SÍ, SEÑOR —la lanza del peliplata se alzó en el aire y todos gritaron al unísono, imitando la misma acción que su líder.

La determinación y las ansias del triunfo recorrían ardientes las venas de los soldados. Ya no eran soldados, eran guerreros.

* * *

Las finas manos temblaban, y los delicados y pálidos dedos se paseaban por el contorno del rostro que yacía frío: casi muerto. Los palmas se encontraban cubiertas de un revelador color carmesí, incluso llegaba a gotear por la abundancia que existía de cuyo líquido de olor metálico, causando un gran contraste con el ropaje blanco y monocromático del par de ángeles.

La muchacha, al presenciar tal efímera y desesperada despedida, había decidido despojarse de sus blancos guantes, de lo contrario estos quedarían con las manchas, testigos de tal escena. Había volado lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían cuando vio el cuerpo de su compañero caer, pensando lo peor.

Y no estaba equivocada del todo.

La alada arrastró a su compañero a un lugar más despejado y seguro, asegurando que no serían interrumpidos a la hora de que ella le curase.

—Sherbet, estás muy herido...—menciona con una voz casi inaudible.

—Pulguita —el comunicado del mencionado fue interrumpido gracias a un ataque de tos, que fue acompañada de sangre—… es… estaré bien, huye.

Ella calló por unos instantes, meditando alguna alternativa para salvar al ángel del cual se había enamorado.

—¡No! Te curaré, y ambos saldremos de aquí.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar salieron por las comisuras de los grisáceos orbes, para así correr por las blancas mejillas y morir al caer por el inmaculado cuello de la fémina angelical. Incluso las palabras costaban salir, solo hilos de ellas salían al final de cada oración. La ángel titubeaba cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

A Sherbet le dolía ver como la peligris derramaba lágrimas incesantes por culpa suya. Por ello necesitaba terminar con todo eso. El de cabellos rubios tomó la mano de la chica, la que estaba tocando su rostro momentos antes.

—M-mírame, tú curación no servirá de nada —el herido ángel hizo una pausa antes de continuar—, sólo alargarás mi sufrimiento.

—N-no.

—Grora… termina con este dolor.

—¡NO!

—Y a-así… me convertiré en una estrella, y te protegeré... desde arriba… —la diestra del malherido se posó sobre el tierno rostro de la muchacha, y comenzó a acariciarlo— lo juro.

—¡N-no quiero que te conviertas en una tonta estrella, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo! —con sollozos intensificados, Grora presionó su frente contra el pecho del rubio

Se detuvo unos momentos a apreciar el estado en el que se hallaba su compañero: a un costado de su abdomen había una enorme herida —que dedujo— había sido hecha por una espada. Su voluntad no le alcanzaba para resistir ver por más tiempo esa lesión; podía jurar ver parte de los órganos del rubio. No faltaban los profundos cortes en brazos y piernas. Estaba hecho un desastre

—Acaba con todo esto, por favor.

Los párpados de Grora cerraron con pesar. Apretaba la mano que se mantenía refugiada por la suya propia.

—E-entonces… si así lo pides: lo haré, pero con _gentileza._

La que se hallaba en mejor estado se levantó, soltándose del agarre del otro. Dejó caer al suelo todas sus armas: arco, flechas, espada y cuchillas. Todo. Estaba completamente desarmada. Si iba a ser ella quien tomase la vida del rubio, lo haría de una forma _limpia_. Él lo ameritaba.

Se sentó en el abdomen de Sherbet con precavida lentitud, dejando que sus rodillas cayeran a los lados, también procurando no causarle más dolor del que ya sentía. Las desnudas manos de Grora se pasearon por el abrigo gris del otro. Manchas de sangre esparcidas estaban por toda la refinada tela, incluso en el rostro del varón angelical yacía con rastros de la misma. Sus dedos consumaron el recorrido cuando llegaron al cuello descubierto del contrario. Tembló al instante que tuvo que rodear el cuello con sus manos. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sin armas o dolor: la joven acabaría con la vida de la persona que más había atesorado en su miserable existencia. Con sus propias manos.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de sus acciones, Grora comenzó a estrujar el cuello de Sherbet con todas las fuerzas que podía aplicar. Aunque el de iris azulados se retorciera bajo de ella, no se detendría. No era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, si veía el rostro ajeno lo más seguro es que se retractara enseguida. Entre sollozos intensificaba cada vez más el agarre. Escuchaba los quejidos que provenían desde la garganta de Sherbet, pero sus instintos le decían que debía ignorarlo.

—G-Grora… —dijo en un último aliento. Deseando tocar por última vez a su preciada ángel, con un tremendo esfuerzo el rubio quiso alcanzar el rostro de la azabache. Pero no pudo. Su mano cayó sin fuerza alguna al suelo.

Y, finalmente, derramando inacabables lágrimas cristalinas, ella se aferró al cuerpo sin vida. El cuerpo de su amado.

* * *

❝ _**Ɗíσѕ míσ**_ , ¿éѕtє єѕ mí cαѕtígσ pσr hαвєr αѕєѕínαdσ α tαntσѕ? ❞

* * *

Nieve. Copos de nieve eran los que caían sobre los verdes pastizales del Jardín Gris. El invierno; dueño temporal del clima de la zona, el cual después pasaría a ser reemplazado con la llegada de la primavera. Y así le seguirían otros más. Los infantes aprovechaban la corta estadía del invierno para salir a jugar con sus familiares y amigos. Un panorama muy divertido de ver.

Una ángel se dedicaba a contemplar todo ese escenario desde las alturas de un monocromático castillo. Observaba todo con detalle por medio de un gran ventana. Aunque su vista se hallaba más encandilada por los diminutos copos de nieve que caían paulatinamente.

—Qué extraño, estás más callada de lo normal —una voz conocida le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza para que así su ojo bueno pudiese ver quién era el que le hablaba, aunque no hacía falta que hiciera aquello para poder reconocer el dueño de cuya voz: era Wodahs, el Ángel Jefe. El antes mencionado traía en sus manos dos tazones con lo que —suponía ella— era café.

—Vaya, ¿tú crees?~ —inquirió la joven con gracia en el hablar, al mismo tiempo que recibía el tazón que le ofrecía.

—Si… normalmente harías cualquier cosa para que no haya silencios incómodos en nuestras conversaciones —por su parte, el peliplateado permaneció cerca de la menuda ángel, apoyando su espalda sobre una pared cercana a la ventana.

—Supongo que hoy es un día especial —se excusó la peligris, aún admirando el cielo.

—¿Especial? —el más alto de ambos dudó un poco ante la respuesta, pero después razonó, al ver como su colega mantenía su vista clavada sobre el cielo— Es cierto, es muy raro que nieve por estos lugares.

— _ **La nieve y las estrellas; sin dudas… me traen recuerdos.**_

El jefe de los ángeles quedó un poco aturdido. La seriedad y a la vez placidez de la ángel le resultaban algo que no se podía ignorar, pero palabras de sus labios no salieron, sólo se dedicó a apreciar la actitud tan inusual de su colega. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar cuáles eran los recuerdos que tenían a la tuerta tan serena.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 _❝ ℳє prєguntσ ѕí tє hαвráѕ cσnvєrtídσ єn unα єѕtrєllα cσmσ prσmєtíѕtє… ❞_

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

Las canciones en las que fue inspirado el One-shot:

1.- NieR: Automata OST - Vague Hope/Cold Rain.

Link: watch?v=6BUCTmRC6T8

2.- NieR OST - Grandma

Link: watch?v=Gm-X7KBBacM

3.- Nier OST - Ashes of Dreams ~ Aratanaru

Link: watch?v=ywYjsgauVq8

...

N/A: Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, sólo espero que el One-shot haya sido de su agrado ;;

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
